1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle security device, and more particularly to a vehicle security device antenna LED status indicator which provides distinct warning visual effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle security system installed in a vehicle has a vehicle security host. In case of movement, destruction or theft, the buzzer will emit a warning noise to warn and deter the theft.
With a common exposed anti-theft lock (e.g. gear lock, steering wheel lock etc.), the thief can immediately know that the vehicle is using a vehicle security device. However, in most cases, the lock can merely delay the time for the thief to steal the vehicle, it cannot provide a really effective anti-theft function; moreover, for most vehicle owners, they rely on the built-in vehicle security system provided by the vehicle manufacturer for basic vehicle security. Such a vehicle security system is hidden inside the vehicle. People other than the owner or professionals may not know the exact location of the system. Hence, for the thief, it is more difficult to steal the vehicle. However, theft is still unavoidable, because the owner may forget to activate the vehicle security system due to neglect. From outside of the vehicle, it is hard to identify the vehicle is under armed status or not. If not, the thief can easily steal the vehicle.
In consideration of this, the inventor of the present invention made great effort in the research and design of an improved system to overcome the above shortcomings, so that the vehicle security device can provide a distinct warning visual effect when the vehicle is under Arm mode status, which can effectively warn and deter the theft, the vehicle is under security system protection.